The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular to a connector that replaces industry standard xe2x80x9cpunch down blockxe2x80x9d wiring devices to eliminate the need for rewiring when changing or re-routing multiple phone lines at a given location.
Distribution of telephone or data lines to a number of telephone extensions or telecommunications devices is typically achieved by making customized connections usually using what is known as a xe2x80x9cpunch down blockxe2x80x9d or other wire terminating device. In order to change what telephone line (telephone number) is available at a given location in a home or office, the connections at the terminating device would have to be changed usually requiring a skilled technician with special tools. The result is typically a confusing maze of custom wired telephone receptacles. The only other alternatives are a complex patch panel implementation, or an expensive business type PBX or KSU telephone system.
The present invention solves this problem by connecting edge card connectors to punch down blocks or other wire terminating devices that are permanently connected to incoming and outgoing phone lines in a unique way by the use of jumpers that eliminate the need for rewiring when changing or re-routing multiple phone lines at a given location. A key advantage is that the invention makes the re-routing operation foolproof in that access to the permanently connected wiring is no longer necessary thereby eliminating the possibility of negatively affecting the integrity of the phone network by attempting to customize the wiring connections.
The present invention provides for the connection of variously configured edge card connectors with punch down blocks or other wire terminating devices that are permanently connected to incoming and outgoing phone lines by the use of jumpers that eliminate the need for rewiring when changing or re-routing multiple phone lines at a given location. The incoming wiring pairs for any number of telephone or data lines are connected to a circuit board using a punch down type connector or any other wire-terminating device. These wires are routed on the circuit board to the contacts on one side of any number of edge card connectors. The contacts on the opposite side of the edge card connectors are routed on the circuit board to a wire terminating device or punch down block connected to the individual telephone jack. Wires from the various locations where telecommunications devices are located in a home or office are connected to these termination blocks. All incoming and outgoing connections to these termination blocks are made identically following a color coded standard such as the TI 570A or 570B Standards.
Routing of incoming telephone or data lines to a given location is accomplished by plugging a jumper containing a unique wiring configuration into the edge card connector. These jumpers connect the contacts on one side of the edge card connector to the contacts on the opposite side of that connector such that the unique wiring pattern on the jumper accomplishes connection of the desired incoming telephone line (and thus telephone number) with the location assigned to that telephone number. The jumper wiring pattern can be designed to route any combination of incoming telephone or data lines to any location in the home or office. Any given incoming telephone or data line can be re-routed to a different location within that home or office by simply unplugging the jumper providing the connection to the previously used location and replacing it with a differently configured jumper having the correct wiring pattern to provide the connection to the new location.
Another unique feature of the invention allows direct connection from an outside data source such as an Ethernet Hub or Switch directly to any given telephone outlet in the home or office. This is accomplished by using a data jumper card having contacts on one side of the edge card connectors (the ones that are routed to the telephone outlets in the home or office) that are connected to a RJ-45 telephone jack on the data jumper card. The contacts on the opposite side of the edge card connector remain unconnected. Using a jumper cable from this jack to a data device, such as an Ethernet Hub, facilitates networking of computers or other telecommunications devices through telephone outlets throughout the home or office.
Another significant feature that the invention provides is convenient isolation of the internal telecommunication network from the service provider network. When no jumper cards are plugged into the edge card connectors, there is a physical break between the internal network and the service provider network. By utilizing a circuit board (isolating test card) that connects the contacts on one side of the edge card connector to standard telephone test jacks, the systems can be easily and conveniently checked. Plugging this test isolation tool into the edge card connector so that it is connected to the contacts that are routed to the service provider allows testing for dial tone, correct line assignment, and tip and ring wiring correctness. A standard, readily available telephone test tool can be connected to this isolation test card or this test isolation tool could be produced to incorporate the testing function directly on the card. In the same manner, wiring integrity from the edge card connector to the telephone jack in the home or office could also be tested for continuity, for correct line connection and for crossed wires.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following description of the presently preferred embodiments.